Naruto Ninja for Hire: Tale of Two Kits
by The rEsistance Cero Doble
Summary: Naruto is no longer a ninja for hire ever since he married Hinata and had a kid. What's he do now? he's a jōnin-sensei to a team that consist of his daughter, Kakashi's daughter and a enigmatic young boy who stirs up nothing but uneasiness for Naruto. What awaits the former Ninja for Hire who's babysitting genins full time?..
1. Naruto's life now

Disclaimer: all rights to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

If you haven't read my first story…then you probably wont understand this one fully…or you will but I do highly recommend it…

So as you can see since there is a high demand for the sequel(kinda lol) it will be happening lol…and this is it….yeah…soo because I like you guys so much I'll start this off with two chapters instead of one, hope you enjoy…they usually say the sequel never comes close to the first

So here we go

* * *

In a dark room where all you can hear was blood curdling screams, the sound of a sword being wielded, and the sound of bodies hitting the floor

The person wielding the sword which was bigger than him appeared to be a little child with long yellow locks that stopped to about his shoulder with a couple of black strands that stuck up spiky like in the air, he stood among many bodies with an insane smile on his face as he used his bear hand to wipe the blood off his sword the cold steel cut his hand as he took the blood and wiped it across his face, you could hear Orochimaru's crazy laughter echo

"AHHH!" Naruto woke up sweating with a fearful look on his face, he looked around the room to find Hinata asleep next to him, he got up slowly out of the bed making sure not to wake Hinata, as he got out of bed his feet touched the cold floor as he made his way to his daughter's room first, her name was Tsuki, she's twelve this year, she had long dark hair like her mother, but her eyes were like his blue like the ocean she looked so peaceful not like that unknown monster Naruto saw in his dream, he smiled warmly knowing his daughter was safe and walked to the kitchen where he poured himself a cup of water

"You're up early again" Hinata said in concerned while Naruto grunted in reply "Is it the dream again"

"I don't know but it's the same child…it's like a part of me…but he's going through these gruesome trials each time and losing his human side more and more…becoming a demon of a shinobi" Naruto said sounding a little scared

She came over to Naruto and draped her arms slowly around Naruto and rested his head on her chest as if she was counseling him like he was a child

"Maybe it's just a bad memory of when you were going through training as a child…but more exaggerated...we did take Tsuki to a scary play yesterday"

Naruto looked up at her from where he was resting his head and scoffed

"I may not be the hardcore shinobi I used to be but there's no way I'm a punk, got it?" He asked as he picked her up bridal style and brought her into the room where they slept till morning

* * *

Over the years Naruto and Hinata had a lovely daughter and lived in Konoha and sometimes the land of whirlpool. Naruto was still a ninja for hire but not as much these days since his dad made him take up a genin squad this year much to Naruto's dismay. We start this story with our hero's daughter's last year in the academy where they get a mysterious new student

"Hey, hey Iruka-sensei! When will I get to gut a guy like a fish?!" Tsuki yelled out brashly while putting her hand on her muscle to signal she was strong

"Wait…what…Tsuki will you sit down…any way welcome back everyone to your last year. this year I will be preparing you for the exams that will be up and coming towards the end of this year"

"Yes! you already know I'm gonna pass that!" Tsuki shouted confidently giving a hi five to Choji's son who was apart of her click of friends

"Sheesh why can't you be like your mother?" Iruka commented smacking his hand on face "Anyway…today we have a new student lets all say hello to Haru!" Iruka said revealing the boy with blond hair that came passed his shoulders that was tied at the end like Neji's, with some black strands sticking up in the air, his eyes were closed and his face was flushed because of how nervous he was being around a crowd

"Hello Haru!" Everyone said in a bored tone in unison, Tsuki the most bored she looked at Haru and saw that his eyes were closed and tried to use his embarrassment for some jokes

"Look everyone, he's such a punk, what kind of man are you!" she yelled making the class laugh Haru looked down embarrassed even more and sat in the available seat in the front

"It's alright Haru…she's always like that… sadly" Iruka said shaking his head "Ok get up! We're going outside for some sparing today!" Iruka said excitedly

"Yes time to kick some ass!" Tsuki commented

"Right" Suki Uchiha commented sarcastically

"Listen Suki, I know were best friends since first year and all because our names are said the same but spelled differently and everything but if we get paired up I'm gonna kick your ass for that comment, we know who the better fighter is" Tsuki said getting in her rivals face

"Well we both know it's me" she said activating her Sharingan and smirking "You hurt that cute boy's feelings so I'm gonna hurt you"

"You got a crush on the lame-o" Tsuki commented incredulously

"Maybe…so what if I do" She said with a blush

"Hey you two!" You're the only ones left in the class" Iruka said getting angry

Naruto and Kakashi, and Sasuke were in the trees at the academy making bets on their children where the kids were about to spar

"Now Kakashi, Sasuke, watch as my kid kicks both of your kids asses" Naruto said cockily

(Sasuke join the Konoha shinobi rank sometime ago)

"Right Naruto, your loser of a child bet my prodigy of a child" Sasuke commented

"You both seem to forget about my cute daughter Keiko, who single handily took down both your daughters with out trying" Kakashi said in a matter of fact way of speaking

"Just shut up and put your money in the hat" Naruto said

(Naruto has become more laid back over the years but that doesn't mean the ninja for hire Naruto doesn't exist anymore…kids do that sometimes)

"Ok kids! So here's how we are doing this, we wanna see who's the best since a little loud mouth girl I know always boast about how great she is, so you guys are doing a little shinobi sparring tournament today, winner faces me…here s the brackets everyone" Iruka said unveiling the brackets "no jutsu, strictly tai-jutsu, and no dojutsu moves either got it" The whole class nodded in confirmation

"Oh this should be interesting considering the fact that both your children have ocular techniques…sucks doesn't it" Kakashi said forming a smile under his mask, both Sasuke and Naruto ignored him and watched in anticipation

Naruto watched as Tsuki rose through the ranks and her silently cheered her on, as did Kakashi and their children

After a couple of anticipating little matches it came to the last four Haru versus Keiko, and Tsuki versus Suki

"Watch as my Keiko takes out this guy, he's been so weak and barely passed his other matches by the hair on his chin…if he has any" Kakashi said with confidence

"Hi Haru, I hope that after this match when you lose we can go out for lunch" She said with a smile

"U-um ok that sounds nice" He said with a small voice looking down not showing his eyes to anyone

"Well looks like your daughter wants to take him out alright" Naruto commented making Sasuke snicker while Kakashi mumbled something along the lines of have a talk later

Keiko went after Haru with a palm strike but that was a bad mistake cause as quickly as she struck she was sent on her butt, she dusted her self off and looked at Haru until she decided to go again this time Haru dodged everything precisely as he was very elusive, Keiko was getting frustrated and tired from all the tai-jutsu techniques she was using

"What!" The three older ninja replied in unison as they watched as she swung and kicked at Haru recklessly

After a long time Keiko tired herself out and Haru just made a quick movement and knocked her down, she was about to get up when Iruka decided it was enough

"You advance Haru…interesting…I didn't think you were so good judging from the last matches" Iruka commented "Good job"

"T-thank you sensei" He stuttered timidly as he left to the side

Everyone was in awe except for Tsuki and Suki who were laughing at Keiko

"How could this be?" Kakashi questioned

"Well doesn't look like she's all that good" Naruto said to him

"But she able to pin me down sometimes" Kakashi said "I taught her everything she knows"

"Well maybe you're not all that good then" Sasuke commented

Kakashi growled as Naruto and Sasuke knocked fist

* * *

"Well you ready brat?" Iruka asked Tsuki

"Born ready" Tsuki said confidently as Suki Uchiha scoffed at this

"Go"

Tsuki got into the Hyuga style of gentle fist while Suki got into a style she learned from Sasuke

They both went at each other and Hit each other in the face pretty hard…this was truly a battle between rivals, these two girls both dished hit after hit it was a battle of stamina and endurance they wanted to use there jutsu's so bad but the rules restricted them Suki went for a strike but was countered and fell back on her butt, Tsuki took this time to taunt her by flipping the bird, this proved to work as Suki Activated her Sharingan

"Stop!" Iruka yelled as both girls stopped Just as Tsuki Uzumaki was going to activate her Byakugan

"What did I say? Sorry Suki but your disqualified the next match is Tsuki and Haru"

"Dammit" Sasuke said in disappointment

"Looks like she's got your anger issues" Kakashi commented as Naruto just shook his head in disapproval

"OK, whenever you guys are ready" Iruka said

"Ready" Tsuki said eyeing her opponent who wasn't paying any attention to her but was looking back towards the tree Naruto was in

"Is he looking at us!?" Kakashi asked

"I think so…but I thought we masked our Chakra levels they shouldn't even know we are here at their level" Sasuke commented back

But Naruto just stared straight into the eyes of the boy who finally decided to show them and they were an icy transparent blue that held one too many secrets not meant for children his age

* * *

Wow what a way to kick off the first chapter huh I know it's a little children centric but trust me the story is about Naruto ….sorry if there's confusion with the whole Suki and Tsuki thing….

Suki Uchiha

Tsuki Uzumaki…Namikaze I guess

Don't forget to review tell me wat u think


	2. Just a Spar

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Here's your second chapter

also i kinda tried with the fight scenes...hope you like

* * *

Haru stared at Naruto until Tsuki decided to throw a rock to catch his Attention

"Hey, hey baka don't ignore me you better be ready cause I aint holding back!" Tsuki yelled as she activated her Byakugan and got in her stance

something about this guy made her want to take it to the next level

"Just breaks all the rules doesn't she" Commented Sasuke who got a nod from both Naruto and Kakashi

"H-hey" Iruka was about to stop the match until Naruto sent a signal to let the match commence because there is something weird about this kid Iruka nodded and let it go on

"S-sensei are we suppose to use dojustu? I-I thought it was a spar" He sputtered out nervously

"It's the semi finals Haru you have to go all out to fight me" He lied to him with a straight face

"Umm but-" Before he was finished he was struck with a blow to one of his chakra points

"Enough talking" Tsuki said as the rest of the crowd were just soaking up the action

Haru held his arm were she struck him and looked at her for a second before he got a feral look on his face, with a twisted grin that showed his canines

"Byakugan!" He said as the veins by his eyes came in full detail and mimicked Tsuki's Byakugan except his was a very light whitish blue

* * *

"Hokage-sama!" One Hyuga Anbu came running in with his mask off looking scared

"What is it?" Minato asked calmly

"Remember my brother who disappeared 12 years ago…well I just got some information that his body was found his eyes were extracted and looks like they drained most of his blood…but what's worst is he was found under rubble by the border of the Otogakure" The Ninja said feeling sickened and sad about the news of his brother

"Orochimaru! That bastard finally got a Hyuga…I wonder what he did…" Thank you for the information…your dismissed…and I'm sorry for your lose but I have to think…also don't not let word of this out to anyone else…got it" He said sternly

"Yes Hokage-sama" He said as he dismissed himself

"Damn you Orochimaru" The fourth said as he looked at the files of the new residents of the village a boy and his brother

* * *

"That can't be Neji's kid" Kakashi exclaimed

"Can't be yours" Sasuke said looking at Naruto who didn't respond only giving a motionless nod

"Sure you have the eyes but, you can't use them like a Hyuga!" Tsuki yelled as she struck him harder than last time

"Wow there's a lot of animosity between them" Suki Uchiha said to Keiko as Keiko just nodded in amazement

"You're right" Haru responded to her as he released the Byakugan…"So I guess I need to fight like you then?" He questioned

"Damn right!" She confirmed

This time what stunned everybody was when the saw Haru Activate the Sharingan that had two tomoes, which made Sasuke damn near fall out the tree, what everyone failed to notice was the way that Haru's body jerked and his eyes bled from the corners slightly

* * *

"Hokage-sama!" Yelled Tenzo as he ran into the office of a frustrated Hokage

"We found some signs of experimentation on the outskirts of Konoha, when we raided the lab we found some of Orochimaru's test tubes and many jars with infants in it…it seems from what the documents he left behind says is that only one of the test babies survived the experimentation"

"Orochimaru again!" The Fourth growled "That inhumane monster"

"Not only that but we found two eyes in a jar…appear to be Byakugan….all the vials of blood he had were broken though, except for two which were labeled Uchiha and Hyuga" He stated

"You do know what this means right?" The Hokage asked

"I have an idea of it Hokage-sama" Tenzo said knowing about the experiment that he was apart of because of Orochimaru

"It means that he's doing what he did with you so you could have the First Hokage's techniques, but this time he's taken it to another level testing clans with dojutsu such as the Byakugan and Sharingan…Orochimaru is planning something big I know it"

The room went quiet

* * *

Back at the fight everyone was still awestruck as the two little shinobis went at it Haru copying her moves and Tsuki getting frustrated because of it

Tsuki jumped back from her combatant and looked at him he still held that twisted grin but it didn't make things better seeing the blood trickle from his eyes

This time Haru came after her fast and struck her hard in the chest

"Shit!" Tsuki coughed "Bastard!" She said as she delivered a series of kicks and punches that Haru blocked in time because of the Sharingan

"Dammit!" She said Forming the hand seals her father taught her "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" A couple of Tsukis appeared but were quickly dispatched of by Haru

"Is that all you got?" Haru asked out of the shy character everyone made him out to be

"I'm just getting warmed up" she said as she formed the seal again and got more clones This time some clones formed a diversion while another clone got close enough and kicked him towards the pond in the schoolyard another clone formed some seals while Haru was trying to get up

Tsuki smiled "**Suiton: ****Suirou no Jutsu!" **

"What the hell!?" Kakashi and Sasuke said in unison as they looked at Naruto who gave them a thumbs up in reply

The clone had successfully captured Haru who couldn't do anything but hold his breath

Tsuki stood in front of the little sphere and taunted for a second before she saw him begin to make hand signs

"Huh?"

Haru then commenced to Shocking himself and The Tsuki clone with a basic but strong Raiton jutsu

"No way" Tsuki said as everyone was impressed with Haru matching Tsuki

Haru then charged his body in electricty and dashed towards Tsuki who looked ready but was exhausted, but as he was coming towards her he just suddenly collapsed with his eyes wide open back to their normal transparent blue

Everyone gasped and was wondering what happened as you hear the murmurs all around

"Naruto…This kid can't just be coming into the academy…" Sasuke commented

"Where do you think he's from?" Kakashi asked "he has both the Sharingan and the Byakugan…which is quite impossible in the fire country…at least from what I know"

"If there is one person who will have the answers it the Hokage" Naruto said as he disappeared

Iruka walked over to Haru and was about to pick up the boy when an Anbu operative came and quickly picked him up

"Anbu!?" Everyone questioned in the crowd questioned

Tsuki walked over to her friends who applauded her all though some people claimed she would've lost gaining them the bird

"What's up with that Haru kid what does Anbu want with him?" Tsuki asked out loud to no one in particular

"I don't know but it makes him hotter the way he kicked your ass" Suki said squealing

"I can see he's alright got a fan club I know that much" Tsuki said letting her thoughts wonder on just who this kid might be because he is more than meets the eye

* * *

"Hey Pops! We have to talk!" Naruto said slamming his hands down on the table

As Hokage looked at him with his eyebrows raised

* * *

So I know what your all thinking…yes Byakugan…and Sharingan….don't worry about it, it's all plays into the story and when you see the circumstances you will understand…I actually thought this one through

Well Naruto wants some answers and Tsuki probably had one of the hardest fight in her lifetime…and now ponders who this kid Haru really is, will both of the Uzumaki's get their answer?…and where the hell is Orochimaru in all of this?

**Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu!: **water prison technique

Dnt forget to review


	3. Guess Who's coming home

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Back with your update good people…Sorry a lot of things stopped me from writing this and also it seemed kind of hard to write…hard to explain

* * *

Naruto's face was Furious as he looked into his father's bored expression

"What the hell is going on here Fourth!?"

"What about, hey dad how's it going? No no wait, how about, having a nice day dad?" The fourth asked sarcastically

Naruto growled at this and approached the fourth's desk knowing he had answers, as Naruto opened his mouth to speak something caught his eye, it was the two pictures Minato had on his desk earlier

"This is the problem" He said pointing to the picture of Haru, and ignoring the picture of the older man who was apparently Haru's guardian

"You mean shy little Haru?" Minato asked in disbelief "Haru-kun?" He asked again but with laughter in his voice

"Yes…him" Naruto said seething at how his father was never really serious "You should've seen the way he picked apart Keiko, and my Tsuki!" Naruto said incredulously

"You know it was really a bad move naming your daughter Tsuki just like Sasuke's daughter" the fourth commented still not serious

"Yeah I know but we had no clue….HEY! Cut it out!" Naruto yelled pointing a finger at his chuckling father "Don't you know he can wield the Byakugan!" Naruto said waiting for his dads reaction only to see the man fiddling with one of his tri-pronged kunai, Naruto's eye twitched and then he continued "And the Sharingan!" he said with a smirk as his Father dropped the kunai without knowing

"I…Wait…wow…" Was all that escaped Minato's mouth as he looked towards the desk that held the previous files he just received "No…not Haru-kun" He said in denial

"You know something don't you?" Naruto asked this time feeling that his suspicions were confirmed

The Fourth settled his hands under his chin and pondered on whether or not he should tell Naruto that this could be a connection with that maniac Orochimaru

"He's new to this village right?"

The fourth nodded and opened his mouth to speak when an Anbu agent appeared

"Hokage-sama the nurses looking after Haru want to see you" He said same

"Someone hurt Haru-kun?" The fourth asked to no one but then pondered as he looked over to Naruto "I bet Tsuki had something to do with this" He commented with a smirk

"Shut up…we'll continue this later…and I'll be keeping a close eye on the boy as well" Naruto said as he left

The Anbu spoke up after Naruto's exeunt "We also have the results on the Mind scan Inoichi and his daughter looked into"

"So what's the info?"

"Well…it was like everything was erased" The Anbu said plainly

"What do you mean by that?" The fourth asked frustrated at the shinobi's vagueness

"His mind is blank…the only info we could find was his name, age, and introduction into the academy"

"So not even the fight he had with my granddaughter? Does he remember that?" The fourth asked while scratching the back of his head in confusion

"Well only other thing which was scraps of memory were brother he came to Konoha with and 2 or 3 jutsu, and some fighting styles"

Minato smiled and thought to himself "Told you Haru-kun isn't bad Naruto"

"Take me to him"

"Hai Hokage-sama" The Anbu said as he held the door for Minato

* * *

Naruto was going from rooftop to rooftop pondering about this enigmatic child known as Haru " I somehow don't trust that kid…or think he's safe for that matter" Naruto said to himself

"Me Neither" Came a deep voice from within Naruto's head "But somehow his chakra feels familiar" Kyubii commented again

"What do you mean Kyubii-sensei?"

"I really don't know yet kid…I really don't know"

Naruto just shook his head in reply when suddenly Naruto was passing by the academy when he saw Hinata who was waiting at the front gate, who he would assume is waiting to see Tsuki

"Well if it isn't my second favorite lady" Naruto commented as he pulled Hinata close to him

"Humph"

"What!? Tsuki would kill me if I didn't put you second" Naruto commented as he planted a gentle kisses along Hinata's neck and to her soft lips

"Gross!" Came Tsuki's voice by the gate as she stepped forward

This made Hinata giggle and stick out her tongue at her young daughter

Naruto grabbed up Tsuki and ruffled her hair the both laughed as Tsuki tried to pin him down to the ground

"Naruto…I can se why the etiquette classes are not working for Tsuki" She said shaking her head and silently laughing to herself at how amusing it was as Tsuki got Naruto into a headlock

"Mercy! Mercy!" Naruto yelled out comically

"Ha, I win again dad" she said as she pumped her fist in the air

"Yeah, yeah" Naruto muttered while rubbing his neck "Where are you guys heading to?"

"Shopping, makeovers, and all that goodness"

"Ugh…I'll pass" Said Naruto

"What?!" Tsuki shouted out loud as her eyes went wide "Mom, you said we were going to train" Tsuki complained as she looked towards her father with pleading eyes and he just shrugged with a nervous face

"Dad come on" She pleaded again

Naruto looked towards Hinata who shot him a "Do it and I rip THEM off" glare

"Heh, heh…s-sorry Tsuki mom knows best" He said quickly with a look at Hinata who nodded in confirmation, but without Hinata knowing Naruto gave Tsuki a wink that she knew all to well it was a wink that said "we're going to go behind mommy's back and teach you something cool if you cooperate"

"Alright mom" Tsuki said sighing in defeat

"You can meet us by the springs Naruto" Hinata told him

"Ok" He said kissing her on the cheek and slapping Tsuki a hi-five before disappearing in a flash

"He's gotta teach me how to do that!" Tsuki yelled out excitedly as Hinata dragged her along

Naruto thought he would go do some training by himself for a while to get his mind off of today's events

He decided to practice his wind affinity which was his specialty…although he is _the _Ninja for hire, the demon of the bloody whirlpool…pretty much everything is his specialty

Naruto stepped into the middle of a local training field and closed his eyes; he stayed like this for a couple of minutes. The leaves of Konoha fell gracefully around him as if they were dancing, you even heard the Genin children who were training with their Jonin, but none of those broke Naruto's focus though

The Ninja who were Training suddenly stopped to look around as the wondered why the air felt the way it did…it was steady and the leaves stopped exactly where they were in mid air and stood there, it was like the concentration on the rain in the land of whirlpool, before he received his faithful mission to escort Hinata

* * *

After Naruto was done with his short training he went to the springs met with Hinata and Tsuki (Tsuki who looked incredibly bored until she ran over to him with a grin)one thing Naruto was surprised to not see Jiraiya getting beat up by Tsunade

While approaching there beautiful two story building that they call home Naruto couldn't help thinking about how these passed 13 years have been good to him, in a state of bliss with a beautiful wife that loves him and will always be there for him, and a beautiful daughter who brightens his day every time he sees her. His life seemed perfect at the moment and he believed nothing could get in the way of that now

They reached the house and just when Naruto reached for the door knob his door opened by itself and he was greeted by a smiling and waving Haru

"What…The…Hell" Naruto said slowly

"Are you doing here?!" Tsuki Finished "Didn't get enough of an ass kicking?" She asked raising her sleeve only to be stopped by her mother poking her in the side signaling her to stop "Ow" She said rubbing her side

"Be nice" Hinata said with a warm smile as she turned to Haru and waved hello to him who waved back

Naruto who had an big vein pulsing comically on his head started to seethe as he started "I just have a feeling that I know who's behind this" He then made his way passed Haru and to the kitchen where he saw two figures

"Fourth and Ero-Senin!!!" He yelled while pointing an accusing finger at the two men who were sipping tea calmly with their eyes closed although you could see the vein pulsing on Jiraiya's head from being called that after all these years "Are those the good Cups!!" He yelled again making them snicker a bit

After all of the commotion died down Naruto sat in a circle with Jiraiya and Minato

"So why is this kid in my house?"

"Well you said you wanted to keep a close eye on him, so why not in your house" He stated with a trade mark grin

"Can't you be a serious Hokage for once?" Naruto said shaking his head

"Then who would be the fun Hokage?" Minato said with another grin making Naruto and Jiraiya sweat drop

"So why don't you leave him with his brother?" Naruto questioned again

It was toad sanin's turn to talk "Well that's the thing His brother died this morning"

"What!?" Naruto exclaimed

"Yeah and this is a new mission for you" The fourth said with a thumbs up

"Yeah don't fail it this time…remember the last time you failed a mission…you came back with that" Jiraiya said using his thumb to point at Tsuki "Who knows what you'll come back with this time" This made both Jiraiya and Minato laugh

"Am I the only one being serious right now?" Naruto asked as he looked at the two ninja who looked at each other and were about to answer in unison "Don't answer that" Naruto said earning a few laughing

"Seriously kid, you take life too seriously, what's you're problem?" Jiraiya asked

"Are you aware that he can wield the Sharingan and the Byakugan?" Naruto asked bringing up the topic again to them which made them look at each other for a second "Yeah, so a kid just comes along to our village knows the Byakugan and Sharingan and then his brother dies…seriously…If he's not with us do you know what he can do if both are mastered?

Jiraiya and Minato pondered for a moment "Ok so this will be your permanent mission, to watch over Haru!" The fourth proclaimed while standing up and point in Naruto's face

"Say What!!!" Naruto yelled as Haru came in making the room hold an awkward silence "I hate you guys" Naruto said looking towards the Fourth and Jiraiya who had grins on their faces

* * *

For the rest of the night Naruto was calm it didn't even seem like Haru was there, Naruto had to admit that Haru was good and had manners, Haru was helping Hinata cook and clean, He got on Tsuki's nerves somehow even though they did not speak or come in contact with one another

It was Night time and Naruto was the only one awake, he kissed Hinata on the cheek and got out of bed quietly, He slowly closed the door on his way out and walked to Tsuki's room, He looked inside to find that she was soundly sleeping except for some talk of how she's gonna kick some ass, which made Naruto chuckle. Naruto made his way to the room a little bit farther than Tsuki's which was Haru's room, he looked inside to find Haru Awake and looking out the window

"You're awake? Why?" Naruto asked

"I had a bad dream" Haru said

"Was it about your brother dying?" Naruto questioned

"Brother?...I don't have a brother" Haru said "Did I…cause I don't remember"

"Must be that random wipe of his mind the fourth was talking about" Naruto said to himself before he spoke up again "So if it's not your brother what's the problem?"

"I don't have a family…and I might be messing up yours by being here he" said still looking out the window into nothingness "like I just say myself making everything worst for you in my dream"

Naruto paused to think about what he was saying "No family…I wouldn't want to feel like that or have anybody feel that way" He said to himself "Listen Haru…you're staying with me…so that means you're a new edition to this family…So there's no need to worry…Ok" Naruto said feeling weird saying it cause he just didn't know how he should say it

"Ok Naruto-san" Haru said as he got in bed

Naruto was walking out until he turned and looked back "I would tell you call me dad…but that would be too sentimental and cliché… so call me whatever makes you feel comfortable" Naruto said

"Ok…Good night…dad" Haru said saying the last part under his breath

"Goodnight" He responded back as he closed the door behind him

"You're a good man" Came Hinata's voice as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"Hopefully I'm not too nice…don't want to lose my Ninja touch" He wrapping his arms around her waist

* * *

Well there's a new edition to the household, is this a good or bad thing? Who knows?

For some reason this chapter was hard to write…I kinda didn't like it

Well you tell me what you think…read and review ppl and sorry for the late update a lot of things impeded me from using the computer


	4. get together

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

"HARU!!!!" Yelled Tsuki who had already ran up ahead of the young boy

"Yes?" He answered back

"Hurry your ass up, we have to go get groceries for mom"

"What are groceries?" Haru asked back

"What are groceries" Tsuki repeated after him to see if he was serious "Wow you must have been living under a rock" She said while shaking her head

"Why would I live under a rock?" He asked innocently as Tsuki approached him and brought her fist down on his head

"What are you stupid or something" She asked fuming

Haru stood there staring at her like nothing had happened

"Stop that" She said as she delivered another blow "It creeps me out" Tsuki said shivering

"Are you abusing my Haru-kun?!" came the voice of Keiko Hatake

"What do you care!?" She said as she hit him again just to taunt Keiko

Keiko ran over and grabbed Haru who was still standing like nothing happened

"Haru are you ok?" She asked as Haru did nothing

"Haru?" Tsuki asked concern now "Hey it was only a light hit!...Damn mom is gonna kill me…I'm too strong for my own good"

"Release!" came an outside voice "Tsuki!" Naruto called

"Dad? What happened?" She asked

"You were under a genjutsu…where's Haru?" He asked

"I don't know…we were supposed to be getting groceries" She said

Haru came back with a couple of bags in his arms

"I found out what groceries are!" He said with a big smile

"Did you put me under a genjutsu?" Tsuki asked calmly

"Um…yeah sensei taught us if we are in danger to use moves… so I used a non lethal one…I didn't think you would stay in it so long…he did teach us how to recognize and release" Haru explained

"I see someone wasn't listening in class again" Naruto said looking down at Tsuki who chuckled and threw Haru a dirty look

"Ok you two lets put those away and meet up with mom, tonight were eating out since you guys will be graduating tomorrow…hopefully" He said looking towards Tsuki who gave him a foxy grin in reply

Naruto and the kids walked through town as everyone either greeted Haru because of how nice he is or gave Tsuki a dirty look for being such a trouble making tom boy all the time

"These kids…" Naruto said to himself while smacking his forehead

They met up with Hinata at Teuchi's ramen restaurant

"Ugh…I bet this was dad's idea" Tsuki said looking towards her father who scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile

"Well I see Tsuki doesn't have your craving for ramen Naruto" Hinata commented while laughing

"No worries Hinata, Haru's got my back, after all it's all you can eat because it's a special day…think you can handle that Haru?" Naruto asked him with a serious face

"Hai Naruto-san!" Haru yelled while saluting

"Look at these two getting all serious over Ramen" Commented Sasuke who walked in with Sakura and Suki

"Hi Haru!" yelled Suki as she ran up to him and grabbed his hand

"Ugh fan club" Tsuki commented as she watched the scene unfold making Hinata and Sakura go "Aw"

"Hi Suki-Chan" Haru greeted back making Sakura and Hinata repeat

"No restraint for one's child" Kakashi commented as he, Keiko and Yugao walked inside

(**A/N: Yugao Uzuki and Kakashi met sometime ago after Gekko died, she continued her work in Anbu and the Fourth thought Kakashi being her superior at the time could help her get over it…the counseling lead from one thing to another…sorry to you guys but I didn't want something cliché like Anko…or Kurenai…continue**)

"Haru-Kun!!!" Keiko ran over and grabbed the boy in a hug

"You call that restraint?" Naruto commented as all three women made an "Aw" sound in unison

"Yuck" commented Tsuki from the side

"You said it Tsuki" Kakashi also commented feeling a little hurt by what his little Tsuki did

Tsuki growled and picked a place where everyone could sit

"Can we just sit down now" She growled out "Haru is so getting a super punch when we get home" she said to herself

Everyone sat at the table Naruto next to Hinata and Tsuki and right after was Kakashi and Yugao next to them, and Sasuke and Sakura after which left Suki on one side of Haru and Keiko on the other side, each girl jumping at a chance to flirt with the boy, which seemed to prove nothing considering the fact that he was very…DENSE…go figure

"I hate coming here" Tsuki commented

"Why?" Naruto asked a little hurt

"Because of the time when Suki and Keiko tried to make me do more 'girl' stuff and we ran into him at the end of the day" She said pointing a finger at Haru

Haru then stopped slurping his ramen with a strand hanging to point at himself in confusion

"Yes you!"

* * *

Flash Back

"_So we have make up and clothes and we went to the spa" commented Keiko crossing things off a list _

"_We should grab a bite to eat, right Tsuki?" She turned to her friend who looked very beautiful but had a scowl on her face _

"_I hate you guys" Tsuki commented _

"_Well food it is" They both said in unison ignoring Tsuki's comment _

_As they walked many guys whistled at Tsuki and even gave her winks and asked her out, at first she would blush really red and stutter but when she would regain her composure she'd punch their lights out and stomp away, making her friends sigh in frustration _

"_What?!" She asked _

"_Your not suppose to punch a guy when you don't want to go out with him, you kindly turn him down and give him a nice smile" Stated Suki _

"_I don't like guys ok" Tsuki said angrily _

"_That would explain a lot" commented Keiko_

"_I don't like girls like that either got it" Tsuki said while grabbing Keiko's collar and shaking her fist at her _

"_Ohayo mina" Haru greeted as he walked passed them _

"_Good morning Haru" Both girls said dreamily in unison _

"_Haru-kun can you take me to a restaurant to eat with you alone" Keiko asked while holding his arm and resting her head on his shoulder _

"_Guys what happen to the girl thing?" Tsuki asked only to be ignored _

"_No Haru wants to take me because he thinks I'm pretty, right Haru?" Suki asked_

"_Hai" Haru asked absentmindedly _

"_Aww but what about me Haru?" Keiko asked pouting _

"_H-hai" He stuttered _

"_Ok this is getting sick…can we just go to Ichiraku's and get it over with _

_While at Ichiraku the teens sat down and enjoyed their food _

"_Haru you have something on your face there next to your lips…let me get it for you" Keiko said as she moved in to steal a kiss_

"_No no no I'll get it for Haru" Suki intervened_

"_Guys lets just eat in peace before I clobber all of you" Tsuki commented before she felt the hot broth from Ramen fall on her dress _

"_You know I was getting used to the dress…now you all die…" Tsuki trailed off as she reached for Haru's throat _

* * *

End Flash back

"And that's what happened" Tsuki ended off her story

It seemed like no one was listening to her and they were all paying attention to Haru and his denseness around the two girls, to the parents it was quite funny, pathetic and to Kakashi not something his Keiko should be doing

"What is wrong with all of you?!" Tsuki yelled out in anger as she got up out of her seat to look at the whole table

Everyone turned to Tsuki wondering why the sudden outburst

"Tsuki what's wrong?" Asked Hinata concerned for her daughter

"Ever since he's come around, everybody praises him for his little nice guy and how great of a ninja he is and acts as if I don't exist anymore…he took my friends, my mentors…and worst of all my parents" She said all in one breath as she turned on her heels and ran out of the store and didn't stop running until she bumped into a solid figure, it was her father and mother who stood behind him

"Tsuki…we never forgot about you…in fact you and Hinata are the most important people in my life, you're my family, Haru is just a kid who I have to watch, he doesn't mean as much as you mean to me, don't be hurt if we show him a little more attention…ok" Naruto said hugging her tightly like a father should

"Yeah and Tsuki there is nothing stronger than a mothers bond to her child, don't forget that" Hinata said as she joined the hug

"Now come on lets go back to the restaurant!" Naruto exclaimed while ruffling her hair

As they walked back they never noticed Haru who stood there and watched and heard the whole scene unfold…for some reason he held his head and cried blood with a twisted smile that quickly turned into a frown

As Naruto and his family entered the restaurant everyone was talking amongst each other

"Everything is alright now guys" Naruto said as they sat down everybody was relieved

"Where's Haru?" Keiko asked concerned

"We left him with you guys" Naruto said a little worried

"He was worried for Tsuki so he ran out to council her" Sasuke said seeing the problem already

"Shit!" Naruto said as he ran out the restaurant

As he ran out he kept going straight until he saw a trail of blood on the floor

"Why would there be blood?" Naruto asked confused as he followed the trail to find Haru sitting by himself by a pond staring at his reflection

"Haru?" Naruto called to him

"Family"

"Are you ok"

"No…family"

"Let's go back to Ichiraku's"

"Torture…pain…love…hurt"

"HARU!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed his shoulder only to be knocked off

"Get away…pain" Haru said emotionlessly leaving a speechless Naruto

"Haru?" Naruto asked "Just what happened to you?"

* * *

Well as you can see Haru is displaying the some strange behavior after hearing Naruto's words to Tsuki, how will this effect the household now and the graduation is tomorrow who's going to be on teams ???

see ya...dont foget to review


	5. Team 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Thank you good people for reviewing I will try to update faster than usual

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Naruto was sound asleep with his head on Hinata's lap while she read a book

"Ahhh!!!" Naruto woke up yelling

"Naruto are you ok?" Hinata asked concerned as she wrapped her arms around her husband

"I keep seeing those images but they get worst…so much pain and loneliness…a lot of darkness" He said as he moved closer to Hinata as she hugged him tighter to make him know that's she's there for him

"It's ok Naruto…It was just a bad dream"

"No it feels more than that…every time I have that dream it's the same little child…I just the feeling that I would never want anything like that to happen to my child…you know"

"Yes Naruto I understand, but remember you only have one child and Haru is temporarily staying here" She said shedding some light on what he was saying

"Perhaps you're right…" He said "Did I disturb you from your book?" He asked

"No it's ok" she said

"Ok if that's the case I'll just be using your beautiful legs as a pillow again" He said as she smiled and nodded her head

It was a dark room and it was only lit by one candle on the desk, and in the corner was the little boy that was always the center of Naruto's Nightmare, He had little cuts all over his body and he was skinny from not eating, he sat with his knees high to his face while his arms wrap around them pulling them closer to his chest as a malicious figure stepped inside

"This is good training for you…no family…no ties…the pain will be your fuel while the world will be your fire place…to everyone you are nothing…your are worthless no one is out there for you…" the man ended his belittling when he heard the child choke on a sob but then start to laugh "Yes the fuel…you are ready…and the flames will be bright" He said as he began his own maniacal laughter

* * *

Morning at Naruto's house

"You ready Tsuki?" Naruto asked as he ate his food

"Hell yeah!" Tsuki yelled pumped

"Great. But you do know I might not be your sensei" Naruto said seriously

"Come on dad who else would grandpa assign me to?" She asked chuckling

"Believe it or not your mom has train a few successful ninja…could be her" Naruto said in a matter of fact way of speaking

"Seriously mom?!"

Hinata gave her a smile and nodded and smacked Naruto on the back of the head for exaggerating her training,

"Cool! Mom is a bad ass" Tsuki said thinking about what type of training could come from her mother

"She sure is" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head

Haru walked out of his room slowly and made his way down the stairs

"Good morning Haru" Everyone said in unison

"Hai" He responded without emotion as he walked out of the house to go to the academy

"Wow did a cold breeze just blow in here?" Naruto asked to no one in particular

Everyone shrugged

"Aw crap, I'm suppose to walk with that bastard to school" Tsuki said as she quickly got out of her seat and ran to the door "Haru wait u-…he's gone"

"Gone?" Hinata asked

"He just left, a couple of seconds ago" Naruto said a little bit taken back by this

"He was probably in a hurry to see those girls" Hinata joked

"Yeah…" Naruto trailed off "Well Hinata it was a great breakfast, I'll tell you how everything goes!" He said as he disappeared from where he sat

"He seriously has to teach me that!" Tsuki yelled out loud

* * *

Iruka sensei stood in front of his Students with a stern face

"Now everyone today you will be assigned to your new teacher and team…got it?"

"Yes Iruka sensei" Everyone chorused

"Acting innocent now huh?" Iruka said shaking his head "anyway your teams go as followed"

Iruka read of the names of the teams, there were some hi-5's and "aw mans" and even some death glares

"And team seven is Haru…Tsuki…and Keiko" Iruka said

"Dammit" Suki said

"Yes!" Keiko said as excitedly as her father with an Icha Icha paradise books her mother banned

Tsuki wasn't to mad about Keiko being on her team but…Haru

"Sensei why must I work with a lame ninja like Haru" Tsuki yelled out

"First off Tsuki, Haru is an exceptional ninja…in fact I wouldn't be surprised if he became the number one rookie of your class" He said making Tsuki stare at the boy with disgust as he gave her the same look that was pretty uncharacteristic of him

"Hope you can keep up" Haru said as he turned his look away from Tsuki

"WHATTT!!!" Tsuki was in rage as the where a couple of "oooo's" in the crowd

"Haru is so cool" Suki yelled out

"Don't root for the other team" Her teammate said

* * *

Everyone was gone as Haru, Tsuki, and Keiko sat in the room it was kind of awkward as you could feel the tension between Haru and Tsuki

"What's taking sensei? He's later than my dad…and that's impossible" Keiko said

"True…this sensei must be a lame-o" She said with her hand under her chin

"Sensei is right there…" Haru said not moving from the way he sat

"What?" Tsuki said looking around

"Up" came the sensei's voice

Everyone looked up

"Dad"

"Uzumaki-san"

"…"

Naruto dropped from the ceiling

"That's Naruto-sensei to you…aka the demon of the bloody whirlpool!" He said in a stern voice "This is team seven. Meet me on the roof for introductions" He disappeared after the order

"Wow" Tsuki and Keiko said in Unison as Haru made his way to the roof

* * *

On the roof

"Ok, start" Naruto said bluntly

"What do you want us to say dad?" Tsuki asked

"Not dad…Naruto sensei" Naruto said with a low growl from getting no respect "why don't you tell me your, dreams, likes, dislikes, hobbies…crap like that" He said shrugging his shoulders like he didn't care

"Well I wanna be the first female Hokage!" Tsuki exclaimed "I like to fight, and I dislike Haru" she continued saying the last part with no enthusiasm

"Ok good…Haru"

"Nothing…that's it" He said turning to look to the other side of the roof

"Ok...Keiko?" Naruto said ignoring Haru's attitude

"I wanna be strong like lady Tsunade, I like Haru and dislike people who try to put down others" She said as she hooked arms with Haru who blushed but didn't let it show

"Ok, how about you sensei" Keiko asked

"Oh, when you guys can beat me you'll find out" Naruto said simply

"That's not fair!" Tsuki said

"Nobody said life is fair" Naruto said plainly "also meet me at the training grounds in five minutes" He said as he disappeared in a flash

"I'm gonna make him teach me that" Tsuki said with determination making Keiko sweat drop

* * *

At the training grounds there were three logs that stood in the middle of the field, trees surrounded the training field making it the perfect place for ninjas to train there skills

The kids stood around for a good 30 minutes and Haru went to sit down under a tree Keiko close with him her arm locked with his her head rested on his shoulder

"Yuck" Tsuki said looking at them "Where is he? 5 minutes he says" she said with disbelief

Naruto appeared zipping up his jacket and fixing his hair trying to rub away some redness from his lips

"Sensei where were you?" Keiko asked

"Umm while on my way to see Hinata I was jumped by a whole bunch of ninja" He lied

"Oh so that's blood and not lipstick on your mouth?" Haru questioned

"Umm…that's beside the point" Naruto said getting red in the face because of the kids seeing through his lie and knowing that he really spent a lot of "time" with Hinata

"Eww dad you and mom –"

"Anyway…today you're going to get these bells from me" He said with a red face from embarrassment while holding the bells

"Why are there two?" Keiko asked curiously

"Because one of us wont be passing" Haru said plainly

"Yeah, I'm definitely getting one of those bells, every man for themselves" Tsuki said getting in her stance

Naruto laughed "Too easy"

* * *

Well this just the intro to the team to be so wait around for the next chapter coming soon

Don't forget to read and review tell me what you think

see ya


	6. tears, laughter, and a bloody nose

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Really sorry for not updating sooner…this was hard to write…had the block that haunts writers…

* * *

At the training site

"Ok Everyman for them self!" Tsuki said as she hopped up toward a tree and started to form hand signs

Naruto mimicked her and started to form the same seals

"Sharingan?" She asked surprised under her voice

"I taught you that" Naruto said as he finished the jutsu the same time as Tsuki it was a basic but strong water jutsu

They both hit their targets Tsuki's merely wet Naruto while Naruto's justu hit her and made her fall from the tree to the ground

"I never did say start" Naruto said making a hand sign and using the wind element to dry his clothes real quick

Tsuki was helped up by Keiko while Haru just scoffed

"Whatever" she said spiting out some water in Haru's direction

"Ok. Now come at me with the intent to kill, or be killed" Naruto said making everybody give him a look "Go!"

Everyone hid in different locations on

"Okay good" Naruto said feeling their chakra presence

Keiko found Haru and latched on to his arm making him blush

"Haru-kun we should work together" She said

"You're right that's probably the whole point of the exercise" Haru said

"Like hell I'll work with Haru!" Tsuki said

"…"

"Let's be rational Tsuki" Keiko said trying to reason

"No way!" She said as she disappeared

"Oh man" Keiko sighed

Naruto stood in the middle of the field doing nothing but wait

"I wonder what Hinata's wearing…" He trailed off with a little drool on his lip and a dazed look

"Kirigakure no Jutsu!"

"Hmm, I wonder if she would go for another round…" Naruto spoke without being fazed by the mist that started to enshroud him "Such a high level technique…hmm Tsuki good job"

Tsuki went to strike her father and he parried

"A good use of mist to blind your enemy to attack, a more stealth like assassination approach…I'm really proud" Naruto said as he tossed Tsuki in the air

"Dad acknowledges me instead of Haru for once…YES!" She yelled with comic like tears to her eyes as she was hanging up side down from a tree branch

"We should help her out right?" Haru asked Keiko reluctantly

"That is a high level Jonin we are facing" Keiko added

"Ok enough said" Haru said Jumping out the tree a little excited to be fighting a strong opponent

"In a way he's just like her but in his own right" Keiko said with her hand on her head

The mist still surrounded the training grounds

Haru made sure he stopped breathing, his footsteps as light as leaves falling, and focused on his target, he then went straight towards Naruto with kunai in hand

"Ahh, Haru is doing a good job with his stealth" Naruto commented as he pulled out his sword and clashed with Haru

"How did you-!?"

"I'm too great Haru" Naruto said plainly

"Yeah right!" both Haru and Naruto's eyes went wide as the look to see Tsuki in the air about to hit Naruto with a kunai only for Naruto to disappear and then pierce Haru in the chest

"Oops" She said as she started to walk away

"Oops?" Haru repeated lying on the floor in his own blood

Keiko ran over to Haru and quickly started to heal him

"Wow…this looks like a problem…" Naruto said fiddling with his sword

"You're not gonna help him?" Tsuki asked

"Nope"

"You are the best dad in the world"

out of the genjutsu

Naruto and Haru stood over Tsuki who was sleeping

"She's so cute when she's under genjutsu" Naruto commented

"You are entitled to your opinion sensei" Haru commented disagreeing

"You guys aren't going to wake her up?" Keiko said appearing out of nowhere and forming the hand seal to release

"Huh? What? Wait a minute?" Tsuki said looking towards everybody "Haru's not dead...dammit"

"You were under genjutsu…idiot" Haru said jumping into the trees

"Ok, lets restart" Naruto said

"Ok this time we don't take him head on ok" Keiko said scolding the two teens

"Yes ma'am" they both said in unison

"Here's the plan" Keiko stated what the plan would be

"I got a piece to put into that plan" Tsuki said with a foxy grin

"Ok. then we retrieve the bells" Haru said after hearing the plan fully

* * *

Naruto stood in the spot he stood in before bored

"I wonder what Hinata's wearing…maybe we could get those kids out and then-"

"Oh Naruto!" Hinata called to him wearing a robe

"Hinata!?" Naruto said as she showed some leg making Naruto's nose bleed

She then proceeded to start to open the robe which made Naruto's nose look like a running faucet in the comical fashion

"Oiroke no jutsu Success" Tsuki said transforming back

"What!?" Naruto felt around for the bells and noticed that they were gone and Tsuki and Haru stood next to each other with them in their hands "I cant believe it a ninja of my caliber" He said wiping the blood away from his nose "I guess you pass" He said shaking his head

"Let's go out to eat!" Tsuki yelled out

"Ichiraku!" Haru yelled

"No way!" Tsuki yelled at him

"Why not?" Haru argued

"Because we always get that!" Tsuki said bringing her fist down on his head

"Ok, ok as a team we are suppose to have a vote but since I'm sensei and I know best…we shall eat at…Ichiraku's" He said with a grin as Haru jumped into a tree with excitement for ramen

"So cute" Keiko said under her breath

"Hell no!" Tsuki exclaimed making Haru land on his butt from the air with a disappointed look

"We take that vote and if it's a tie we go where I wanna go…got it" She said as she looked at Keiko who shuddered

Naruto and Haru instantly voted for Ichiraku while Tsuki voted for her own choice of restaurant everyone looked at Keiko who took the time out to observe everyone's look. Naruto had a bored face as he cleaned his ear with his pinkie, Haru had a look as if he was about to cry that she couldn't resist and Tsuki looked absolutely pissed and mouthed the words "vote or die"

"O-ok I know now" She said as she paused and then opened her mouth to speak "I choose…"

* * *

Naruto, Haru, Keiko and Tsuki all sat in Ichiraku waiting for their order

"I hate you guys" Tsuki said to them as they laughed

"So Haru..." Keiko started with a blush "Can we come back here sometime…maybe just me and you…catch a movie?" She asked

"Sur-"

"I see you guys passed too" came the voice of Tsuki Uchiha "Hi Haru" She said waving with a smile and small blush

"Hi Suki" He said with a big grin

"Damn" Keiko said under her breath

"Where's your sensei and team?" Tsuki asked confused

"Well its just so happened that my team just didn't qualify to be ninjas…and my sensei doesn't want just one pupil so they're going to stick me in another group" Suki explained

"Wow that must mean you're really good" Haru complimented

"Do you really mean it Haru-kun?" Suki said with hearts in her eyes "I'm not that great" she said looking away with a blush making Keiko glare at her

"Well Sasuke must be sitting to himself thinking "of course she's an Uchiha"" Naruto said under his breath

"What was that Uzumaki-Sensei?" Suki asked

"Nothing, nothing" He said smiling with a sweat drop "listen up everybody…from here on the four of you are shinobi" He said seriously "There is no fun and games, there will be death, disappointment, success and failure…make sure you are prepared" He gave them scary looks that made them all shudder "Itadakimasu!" he said while the kids look at him dig in as they lost there appetite from the serious thinking

* * *

Sorry sorry sorry ….this was a very hard chapter to write…I hate fillers….but as u can see this is pretty much the results of who become ninja…I actually hated this chapter not enough creativity…but I didn't want to reveal a lot and I wanted it quick…u tell me what u think don't forget to review


	7. And They're Off

Disclaimer: Been a long time…but I had this story in my head and I had to find it again…hopefully these updates come more frequent again (they will as well as my other stories) thanks for reviewing and reading… my bad people

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day where the sun was up, flowers in bloom, a gentle breeze blowing by…and I would say love is in the air but it seems more like hard work for team 7.

"I'm tired of these lower class missions!" Tsuki said to no one in particular dropping a bag they were suppose to be delivering

"Quit your whining" Keiko said annoyed

"She's right though. These missions suck" Commented surprisingly agreeing with Tsuki

"Haru you make such a good point. These missions do suck" Keiko agreed latching on to his arm

"I coulda' swore I just – forget it…love birds" Tsuki said walking away from them

"Huh?" was Haru's reply to 'love birds' as he looked in Keiko's Direction making her look away and blush

"Are you that dense?" Tsuki said peeved from under a tree

"Hello students" Naruto said appearing out of nowhere on a tree branch

"And where were you?" Tsuki demanded pointing an accusing finger at her father

"Uhh. Nowhere in particular, just doing real missions" He said simply as he pulled of his ninja mask and let his yellow hair fall

"That's not fair!" Tsuki tried to argue "We're your pupils; you're suppose to take us along!" She said

"Sorry S-class mission. And that's too much for a big mouthed hot-headed genin, a love sick genin, and an oblivious but gifted genin." He said with a bored face

"Oblivious?" Haru questioned not knowing why Naruto said that about him even though Keiko was blushing, while Tsuki shook her head disappointed at the obliviousness

Tsuki cracked her knuckles "alright then" She said calmly

"Your going to fight me?" Naruto asked as he scoffed

"No" She said

"Then what?" He asked eyeing her suspiciously

"I'm gonna tell grandpa on you!" She yelled as she disappeared

"Wait no!" Naruto yelled "I have to catch her…going to him only means a pain in the ass for me" He said as he started to sweat , he then disappeared in a flash leaving Keiko and Haru behind

"Wanna get ramen?" Haru asked

"With you? Of course!" she exclaimed as she grabbed his arm and rested her head on his shoulder

"Uh ok" Haru said shrugging it off

* * *

"Dad! Don't look into her eyes!" Naruto yelled as he appeared in the Hokage's office on top the table as the fourth was already caught by the puppy dog stare where Tsuki would make her beautiful eyes all big and watery with a quivering lip

Minato grabbed Tsuki into a hug and called her "Grandpa's little girl"

"Naruto! New mission! Suit up!" Minato yelled with his fist in the air as Tsuki mimicked the actions

"Evil" Naruto said as Tsuki sent a sweet smile his way

* * *

Naruto waited in Front of the gates of Konoha for his late students so the mission would commence, as he did so his lovely wife appeared

"Are you coming on this mission too beautiful? He asked her as he snaked his arms around her waist making her giggle and blush

"No but I'll probably meet up with you guys later in the rice country, I have a delivery from the Hokage there. I could probably leave with you guys" she said placing her finger on her chin thoughtfully

"Damn it. Now I'm stuck with these brats till then…not to mention the extra add on…Suki Uchiha….damn you Sasuke" He said angrily seeing Sasuke's cocky smirk in his head

Hinata laughed at her Husband "Why is she an add on anyway?" she asked curiously

"Apparently she is way a head of the students on her team who couldn't pass a simple test" He said shrugging

"Which was?"

"Defeating their jounin teacher in a fight" Naruto said like it was no big deal "so now she has no team"

"Wow that's good, she beat a jounin by herself" Hinata Said "The jounin must have got fired" she commented jokingly

"Nope, he got demoted to chunin and is now on suicide watch…I say they let the poor bastard do it –"

"Naruto!" Hinata warned hitting him on the arm playfully

* * *

As the students arrived Naruto shook his head it was a normal scene Haru had Suki and Keiko hovering over him while Tsuki was disgusted by the others antics

"Dad just loves to make me babysit" Naruto said to himself smacking his forehead

"First" Naruto said looking at his Daughter and Sasuke's daughter "Since your father stole my beautiful daughters name…My Tsuki will be addressed as Tsuki A. and you will be Suki B….got it" He asked as they both nodded and the Tsuki A stuck her tongue out at Suki B.

Haru and Keiko shook there heads, while Hinata laughed a little

"Ok. So you guys ready? Need to go back or anything" Naruto asked the four young ninja nicely

"I think I forgot my –" Tsuki A was saying but was cut off

"No time. Rule one as a shinobi, you must always be prepared" Naruto said sternly

"Go easy on them Naruto" Hinata said punching him in the arm with some force

"You're just saying that because it's your daughter" He said making a face while rubbing his arm

"That's your daughter too!" She said getting mad

"When we are outside I'm her Sensei. Sen-sei" He said saying the last part slowly

The children were liking this little bit of seeing sensei lose to his wife in argument

"she has to learn the ninja rules" He argued

"And I taught you that the shinobi world is not jus about rules and killing emotions" she argued back

"But-" He was cut off by her leaning to his ear and whispering something

"You wouldn't" He challenged

Hinata just made a gesture of cutting her throat signaling that something would be finished

"…" Was Naruto's response "You win"

She nodded with a smile and walked over to Tsuki A. and kissed her on the cheek which Tsuki A. wiped off "Love you, Honey and don't listen to the cut throat ninja things daddy says, bye" she said walking off

"Don't I get a kiss?" Naruto asked

Hinata threw him a glare

"That's cold…I didn't want one anyway." He said looking away "Now she's mad at me" He said to himself Hinata then appeared and gave Naruto an unexpected kiss and left with a wink

"EWW" Tsuki A commented

"Lets just go" Naruto said with a blush on his face walking away from them

"What did she say sensei, that made her win?" Haru asked innocently

"Something you'll learn when you become a man Haru…enjoy your boy state now" Naruto said shaking his head

"Huh?" was his reply

"ooo I know what…it's like what happens in those books Keiko's dad got my dad in trouble for leaving it on the table" Suki B. said

Haru was even more confused…he just shrugged it off making Keiko and Suki B. giggle, leaving another disgusted look on Tsuki A.'s face

* * *

As the Five Ninja jumped from tree to tree Naruto pulled on his Ninja hood/mask and spoke

"So here's the mission. We are to head to the land of whirl pool to meet up with the person we are suppose to escort to the Rice Country" He said

"Sounds simple" Haru commented

"The problem is he has a huge bounty on his head from back when he was an assassin" Naruto spoke up again

"So if he's a bad guy why are we helping him" Keiko asked innocently

"A ninja never questions his missions, he carries them out as tools until the mission is done" Haru said with no emotion

Naruto shuddered at how much it sound like him before he spent time with Hinata, the air was tense.

"Haru what the hell is wrong with you!" Tsuki A. Growled Although Shinobis' are "tools" we are still humans with feelings, emotions, and morals" Tsuki then said still angry

"That kind of thinking makes you weak, holds you back, and gets you killed on the battle field" He said ending the conversation and leaving an awkward silence among everyone

"Kids" Naruto said to himself

The ninjas weren't at their destination yet but it was relatively silent as Naruto took this time to recap a talk he had with his lovely wife the night before this mission

* * *

Flashback

"Hinata, you are aware that we will be passing the Sound village tomorrow from the briefing I got from the Hokage…You sure you want Tsuki to come along…she's our only kid and …" He trailed off not able to find the words

Hinata looked at him straight in the eyes with a serious look before she gave him a warm smile

"It's ok, you're the strongest person I know, nothing will happen to Tsuki or any of the other children." She said as she started to kiss him passionately

Naruto broke the kiss "You're the best, you always know how to boost my confidence…although I know another way too" He said slyly as he raised his eyebrows up and down

"Naruto you're so bad" Hinata giggled

end Flashback

"Sensei!" Haru Called

"We've been calling you like a million times" Suki B. said

"Why are you bleeding from your nose?" Haru asked innocently

"It happens regularly Haru"

"Pervert" Suki B. said bluntly

"Damn kids" Naruto said to himself

"Stop!" Suki B. said suddenly

"Good job Suki B., it's the enemy"

"Are you seriously calling us Tsuki A. and Suki B.?" Tsuki A. questioned

"Yes, yes I am…now I'll scout to see how many" He said disappearing and reappearing like nothing "There's about six they look to be chunin level…you guys can handle them" Naruto said nonchalantly

"But aren't they a little too easy for you sensei?" Keiko asked curiously

"I'm not fighting them…you guys are. I wanna see you guys in real life situations" Naruto said smirking

"I could take them all on!" Tsuki exclaimed pumping her fist in the air

"I like the enthusiasm have fun" Naruto said disappearing in the trees

* * *

So this is my first chapter back since how long…I don't know but I've got the story back and I'll be posting quicker, I'll also be posting for my other stories look out for those…so review and tell me what you think

See ya


	8. real life fights

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Heres the next chapter thanks to those who read and reviewed, this was very hard to type

Sorry it took so long

Enjoy tell me what you think

by the way...i'm back lol

* * *

"Ok so I say we come up with a plan" Haru said to his teammates

"Hai" was Keiko and Suki B.'s response

"Screw you!" Tsuki A. called already up ahead

"Dammit" Haru said under his breath preparing himself for the worst

"Hey you Ninja bastards! I'm Tsuki Uzumaki Daughter of _the_ Ninja of the bloody whirlpool! Think you can beat me! Come on out!" She taunted pumping her fist

"The ninja threw shurikens and Tsuki wasn't expecting it and right before they hit her Haru grabbed her by the collar and threw her to the ground effectively dodging the shuriken

"What the hell!" Tsuki yelled angrily at Haru

"I just saved your ass!" He said pointing at the shurikens

Tsuki looked away with an embarrassed blush "I didn't need your help"

"You're just essential to the mission…I wasn't helping you anyway" He said as the enemy started to reveal themselves

"Guys! The enemy!" Keiko called out to them as she went to take on one of them and Suki B. also took initiative with the enemy

Tsuki A. dusted herself off and put on a confident Façade and went to take on one herself

This left two Ninja for Haru who shook his head and took out a scroll did a seal and a kusa-rigama appeared from the smoke as Haru swung the Chain in one hand and clutched the blade in the other

"Ahh my favorite weapon takes me back" Naruto said reminiscing the time he fought off Kabuto in Orochimaru's Hideout "Hey, Hey Suki B. you should look out for this guy!" Naruto called in a bored tone to Sasuke's daughter

"Ok sensei…and stop calling me Suki B." she said dodging a punch

"What should I call you then child?"

This made Suki B.'s eye twitch "Call me by my middle name, Ayame. Jeez" She said

"That's no fun AYAME" He said testing it out

"Get over it! And I don't need help I beat a jonin remember"

"Oh really?" Naruto asked sarcastically not amused by her ego

"Yea really" She said as she activated her sharingan much to the enemies' disappointment

(A/N: So now I guess we can Call Suki Uchiha Ayame just so there's no confusion)

Ayame's battle

Ayame immediately activated her Sharingan much to her opponent's dismay as her opponent tried to enter hand to hand combat with her but that wasn't his best option so Ayame decided to play around with her prey first she knew all of his moves right before he would do them, such a luxury with the Sharingan. She dished out hits making her opponent stumble in pain holding areas where he'd been hit. Ayame decided to use Jutsu now, which called for the Uchiha's specialty fire style techniques. She fired a few fire balls, about 3 shots to be exact as her opponent dodged 2 of them and carelessly got hit by the last one on the leg and was now immobilized

"Now to capture and interrogate" She said as she decided to use a genjutsu with her Sharingan making the man let out a horrible scream while under the genjutsu

* * *

Tsuki's battle

Tsuki was clashing kunais with the Chunin over and over neither of them getting the upper hand until she thought it was time for a move her dad taught her "**Kage bunshin no jutsu**!" She yelled surprising the Chunin who took a couple of cuts, punches, and kicks. She then proceeded to finishing him off by using an earth jutsu a small hole around him but still big enough to fill it with water as if he was in a pool, Tsuki use her foot to push the mans head into the water that came up to around his neck and drown him

* * *

Keiko's battle

Keiko who had no special bloodline limit was trained under Kakashi former prodigy of the leaf and former Anbu member and her mother is in Anbu so she had crazy skills

The Chunin Decided he would use taijutsu to try and overwhelm Keiko but that was his first mistake Keiko dodged and blocked his hits and dished them back out with incredible strength and speed. She hit him in the gut which proved effective because the man was overcome by immense pain, He looked up at her pissed and Charged, Keiko used his shoulder as leverage and leaped over him and time seemed to stop as she was in mid air and did a couple of beautiful spins into a kick into the mans jaw (think of one of those crazy soccer kicks)

She looked to where Naruto was and gave him a cute smile with a peace sign when the man dropped

Naruto gave her a nod and a thumbs up, everyone then turned their attention over to Haru who was actually hold his own for a kid with no bloodlines….no bloodlines was an interesting thing to everybody because clearly they saw him use bloodlines but now it's like it totally disappeared was it their imagination? …who knows but right now they're concerned about Haru's fight against two Chunin

* * *

Haru's battle

Haru swung the chain of the kusa-rigama in one hand and gripped the sickle tightly in the other

The two Chunin laughed as they pulled out their katanas

"You think you could take us, you look so weak kid" one of the chunin said

They decided to have their fun, they moved in and Haru swung the chain faster and then swung it at his foes making metals clash

"This could be bad…but I wont step in yet" Naruto said to himself as he saw his other three students look towards him and he signaled for them to just watch "Lets see what he does here"

The Chunins both swung at Haru who dodged quickly and nimbly making his opponents scoff at him for dodging their attack. On ninja brought out another katana and deciding to wield two, the other ninja jumped back and started to perform hand seals

"Shit" Haru said wondering if he bit off more than he could chew as he pulled out a few Kunai and tossed them towards the Chunin in the back but it soared straight passed him

"You must have had the worst aim in your class kid" one of the Chunin said laughing

"No Haru was the best…" Tsuki admitted in a low voice as both Ayame and Keiko heard her and got hearts in their eyes

"He sure was" they both said in Unison as they sighed "Go HARU!"

"Shut the hell up you two!" Naruto said watching the fight intently

Haru Made a seal quickly and shot a quick fireball towards the two katana wielding shinobi making him jump in a different direction and quickly jumped towards the off guard shinobi making hand signs, He swung the sickle part very quick slicing the Chunin's hands off stuck in a seal formation making the Chunin look at his arms which were now devoid of any hands and yelling in pain as blood spattered everywhere but that didn't stop him from dodging more of Haru's swings, he kept jumping back until he landed on the tree with the kunais Haru threw earlier

"Got you!" Haru called as he made a seal "Don't ever underestimate me, I'm the best! Katsu!"(A/N: yes I did steal that from Deidara lol) He said as the Ninja exploded into many pieces

Haru looked back at Naruto with a smirk

"Katsu?" Naruto Asked out loud "This kid" he sighed out smirking and shaking his head

Keiko and Ayame didn't say anything they just looked at each other thinking the fight for Haru's heart would continue

"you're the best? That's bullshit" Tsuki said "And what's with that whole "Don't ever underestimate me, I'm the best! Katsu!"" She said mimicking Haru "I would've done it cooler"

"No you wouldn't" Keiko said

"You wanna fight?" Tsuki asked

"Hey, Hey shut up" Naruto said as he watched Haru advance towards the next foe "This kid just killed someone with no fear no remorse…" Naruto said to himself "Haru…" he trailed off

Haru advanced towards the other ninja with the two swords

"Kid you're still nothing…but now you just pissed me off" the chunin said

Haru scoffed "Nothing?" Haru asked "Just watch me Haru said as he disappeared and started to clash his sickle and chain with the two swords over and over

Haru thought this was getting nowhere so he decided to play daredevil and charged in recklessly to and opening and grab one of the swords with his bare hand but forgot about the second sword for a second and was dealt a devastating blow but he ignored the pain and cut off the mans arm, watching the hand with the sword drop to the bottom of the forest as the chunin yelled in agony withdrawing and looking at Haru

"You s-still think I'm nothing?" Haru asked holding his side

"It's just an arm" The man said but then saw Haru smirk as he motioned for the man to look at the other sword "What?" The man cried as he saw an exploding tag ready to detonate as he used his final seconds to curse Haru

Haru's teammates rushed to congratulate him as he fell to one knee they were unaware of a sixth Chunin's presence but before he could do anything Naruto was there in a yellow flash

The shinobi's eyes went wide "Dead" Naruto said with the Kunai to the his neck

Naruto appeared in front of Haru and the rest

"Haru, you should let me check if you're alright" He said in concern

"Don't worry sensei I'm fin-" He didn't finish as he collapsed to the floor as his blood started to pool around him

"Haru!" Everyone cried

"Haru?" Tsuki said in a low voice that was filled with confusion and a bit of fear from seeing her comrade's blood

"This is bad" Naruto said "I shouldn't have let him fight two chunin"

"Haru? Stop playing around…Haru?" Tsuki said still in disbelief

"Damn it" Naruto said as he started to do a basic medic jutsu and shook his head "Damn not only is he bleeding but he's poisoned really bad…I've never seen this kind" Naruto said as he did a summon

"Is he going to die?" Keiko asked fear in her voice

"If we don't hurry and find the proper medical attention" Naruto said as he summoned Kyubi with about five tails

"What? What?" Kyubi asked looking like he woke up

"I need your help transporting Haru to the land of whirlpools hospital quick!" Naruto said

"Hai, hai" Kyubi said lazily as he picked up Haru and disappeared

Naruto grabbed the ninja under Ayame's genjutsu and and told everyone to hurry. Tsuki was frozen though she didn't move from the branck she was standing on thinking

"I've never had a comrade die on me…what if Haru doesn't make it…I always told him stuff like "go die"…I never meant it…to have him die on our first big mission" Tsuki said still standing

"Tsuki I said lets go!" Naruto commanded as Tsuki finally unfroze and followed the rest

* * *

is Haru doomed?…or will he make it in time just gotta find out next time

I'm not sure how the fights in these were tell me what you think it was a hard chapter

I never forget about my stories….Read and review

See ya


	9. trip to the hospital

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

I had a bad case of writers block thank you for the readers and the reviewers

Here's your story

* * *

It was raining signifying that the shinobi were close to the gates of the land of whirlpool

Naruto and his Students all landed at the front of the open gates of the whirlpool village, Just as Tsuki, Ayame, and Keiko were about to run forward

"Stop!" Naruto ordered as the young women did as they were told

"Sensei!" Keiko and Ayame cried as Naruto did not give them a reply

"Dad, we just want to see if Haru's alright" Tsuki said still a little out of it

"I know this…but you must realize we are still have to get to be calm." He said as they all looked down "Kyubi-sensei is really fast…Haru will be perfectly fine" Naruto reassured them

* * *

It stopped raining as they made it into the village, the Shinobi made their way towards where the leader of the whirlpools office is located and went inside

"Oy, anyone home!" Naruto called as he opened the door without knocking as his students sweat dropped at his actions

"My Tsuki-chan!" Kushina called as she bypassed Naruto and grabbed Tsuki into a crushing hug

"Hi grandma" Tsuki said as she shot Naruto a sly smile

"M-mom?" Naruto question "Cough…cough…anyway we are here for the mission" Naruto said seriously as his mom still had Tsuki in a hug

"Oh ok, but where's Haru? I thought he was on this mission too"

The girls looked in different directions as the room was suddenly very quiet

"He's at the hospital now" Naruto said as his mom walked over and hit him in the arm

"Ow" He said not really feeling it but wondering why his mom hit him

"And your not there with him?" Kushina asked as he hit him again

"The mission" Naruto said as he rubbed the spot on his arm

"It can wait" She said

"They cant go yet" Naruto said as his mom then grabbed his ear and pulling him to the door"Let them go"

"Alright, alright they can go" Naruto said as he looked at his mom with a look as she let go of his ear

"Thank you grandma!" Tsuki said sweetly

"Yeah Naruto-sensei was being a jerk" Ayame said as Naruto looked at her sharply

"A big jerk" Keiko said as all girls giggled walked past Naruto who was rubbing his ear

"Momma's boy!" Ayame called as the girls laughed again as the ran away to go to the whirlpool hospital to see Haru

"Hey!" He was bout to stomp after her but was pulled into a hug by his mom

"Stop being such a hard ass all the time" she said to him

"Ok, ok…but I'm just getting them ready mom"

"Ok but don't go over board" she said as she let him go "The first place you should've went was to see him" She said in disapproval as he hung his head as she lifted his head  
"You're learning and you're the best, you'll be fine" She said with a smile as Naruto nodded threw on his ninja mask and disappeared to the hospital "Still my little Naruto" She said with a smile

Naruto walked to the hospital thinking about the day he left for the mission to escort Hinata

"Mom is right with decisions...I really have to thank her if it wasn't for her…I would've never met Hinata" He said with a smile as someone then grab him into a chokehold surprisingly catching him off guard

"I'll have you know…I am the demon of the bloody whirlpool and I can make it so you know why they call me that" Naruto said darkly

"Well that's someway to talk to your wife" Hinata Replied back as she tighten the grip as Naruto reversed and now had her facing him

"You snuck up on me…how'd you get so good?" He asked

"You weren't the only one who trained with Kyubi-sensei"

"Damn that fox" Naruto said as Hinata laughed "I thought you were gonna meet us in the rice country" Naruto said not understanding why she was here

"Well I have to pass through here first so I came to see my mommy" She said with a smile as Naruto looked back to see his mom waving at him from the office window with a smile "I'm surprised you are still here" She said

"Well Haru got badly injured while we were battling some chunin" Naruto said as he looked away

"Oh no not Haru" she said worried until her face changed to a 'wait a minute' look "Naruto…." She trailed off

"Yes….Hina-chan" He said still looking away

"You and I both know it would only take seconds for you to beat chunin"

"I…uh…wanted to see how good they were in real life situations" Naruto said as he finally looked at her and gave her a lopsided smile

"Naruto, I care about Haru and the rest…but your only child was out there what if it was her that was seriously injured" Hinata said fearing the worst

"I would never let that happen!" Naruto said determined

"Well it happened to Haru" Hinata said

"You're right…" Naruto said as he slapped his hand to his forehead in frustration and kept slapping himself on the forehead

"Stop that Naruto" Hinata said as she grabbed his hand "Just don't forget, they are still children...that's all I want you to realize and they will become strong, and they will become aware of the shinobi world…it takes time…but your doing a good job"

"I am?" Naruto questioned

"Yeah…but next time you let something like that happen to any of those kids, I'll take these" She said as she grabbed a handful of his crotch

"H-hinata that hurts..."

"I know and it will be worst" Hinata said giving him a squeeze and then letting go "Now let's go visit Haru he probably misses his sensei" She said with a smile as she kissed Naruto's cheek and then pulled him along like nothing happened even though Naruto's face was stuck in an expression of pure fear

"I'm suppose to be the ninja of the bloody whirlpool…but I'm scared of my wife's wrath, oh jeez" Naruto said to himself in shame

"Just like me and Minato" Kushina said laughing as she watched the scene from the building

* * *

Naruto walked with Hinata and avoided all the questioning looks since he was holding her hand

"Hinata I look like a punk" Naruto whispered as he heard someone ask someone else if that was really _the_ ninja of the bloody whirlpool

"So you don't want to hold your wife's hand? Ok we'll see, Naruto…" She trailed off as she snatched her hand away from him as Naruto got that fearful look and then grabbed her hand back in his

"I was just kidding" He said with a sheepish smile

Naruto and Hinata made it to the room where they met an unusual site Haru was asleep that was normal but the weird thing was he had drawings of circles and swirls on his face in black marker

"Uh…What?" Naruto asked out loud until he turned his head to meet three struggling kunoichi, Keiko, Ayame and Tsuki. Keiko and Ayame were wrestling Tsuki who held a marker in her hand but wouldn't give it up

"Ok quit it" Naruto said with a bored look as he walked over and snatched the marker from Tsuki and unscrewed the cap and disappeared

Naruto reappeared with a smile on his face as Hinata started to laugh as she grabbed the marker from him

"What did you do?" Ayame asked

"You look stupid" Haru said startling everyone as he pointed to Tsuki who had a drawing of a mustache

"Oh ha ha dad" Tsuki said sarcastically as everyone laughed

"Oh my gosh! Sensei turned me into a Pikachu!" Ayame screamed

"Why do I have a monocle sensei?" Keiko asked with a bored look that made her look a lot like her dad Kakashi

"Hey wait a minute" Naruto said realizing Hinata was drawing on his face

"Sensei has Hearts on his face" everyone said in unison as Naruto glared at Hinata who gave him an innocent look

"Ugh…ok everyone clean themselves up...I've got something to say" He said as he looked at Hinata who smiled and nodded

It was quiet after everyone cleaned them selves up

"Sensei...i'm sorry" Haru said

"Dont be sorry Haru...I care about you and everyone else" Naruto said as everyone looked at him especially Haru with wide eyes "Ok guys...I'm getting used to this Sensei thing…give me time…we are all a team…I promise all of you no one else will be hurt or lost ever ..." He said looking away from his subordinates and then disappearing

Everyone was looking around at one another they understand exactly what their sensei was saying

"This mission is gonna be tough" Haru said looking down at the sheets "_Sensei cares about me" _he thought

"Yeah someone is bound to get hurt" Keiko said

"So what do we do?" Ayame asked

"We make it easier on Sensei duh!" Tsuki called out "No one's getting hurt or lost! Got it?" Tsuki asked pumping her fist "We're gonna be the best shinobi ever! We'll always look out for one another"

Haru looked around at his teammates

"This feeling" Haru said to himself with a smile as he clutched his heart as someof his bad thoughts were leaving his mind

Naruto and Hinata were sitting next to the window of the hospital listening to the kids and smiled

"Is this something they should learn…am I doing ok?" Naruto asked her

"You're doing fine" Hinata said as she kissed him

* * *

Well as you can see Naruto still has problems with his Ninja of the bloody whirlpool persona, and Haru notice someone cares about him oh happy day .. lets hope things go better along the line…I'm still taking this a bit slow but don't worry the story is going somewhere…I had writers block so review and tell me what you think

See ya


	10. back to the mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

it's been a while, look out for the rewrite of Naruto ninja for hire, i'll be posting it soon

enjoy

* * *

Haru finally checked out of the hospital and everyone was ready to get on with the mission as they walked through the rainy streets of the whirlpool village

"Jeez, why the hell is it always raining in this damn place?" Ayame aka Suki b. said in annoyance as she walked with the rest of her team

"Don't ask me, I think it's some kinda genjutsu that if an intruder is caught they feel like they are trapped in an endless whirlpool" Naruto explained shrugging his shoulders

"Really?" Tsuki asked in amazement "That's so cool!"

"Hey it was just a guess" Naruto said again making everyone sweat drop

"That's a pretty well informed guess" Keiko said with her father's bored stare

"Anyway" Naruto started "How do you feel Haru?" He asked the young man who walked along quietly

"I'm fine" He answered back simply

"Ok" Naruto said leaving it at that only to realize it wasn't going to be that simple with his daughter Tsuki

"What kind of answer is that?" She asked getting irritated

"The answer I wanna give" Haru answered back with a straight face

Tsuki growled and made a fist at Haru's smart comment and was about to attack only to be picked up by her collar by her father

"If this is how you show you care for Haru, you really suck at it" Naruto whispered into her ear

"I do not care!" She barked back anger written all over her face

"Whatever" Naruto said dropping the young girl into a puddle

"Dad, that's not cool! I'm telling mom!"

"Ha! Mom already went back. You're in my world now" Naruto said sticking his tongue out only to be hit in the back of the head with a book

"I didn't leave yet" Hinata said with a visible vein pulsing on her head "You kids go to grandma's office, Sensei will be there…soon" Hinata said with a smile but then turned around and gave Naruto an evil smirk as the kids disappeared quickly

"When did you get so evil?" Naruto asked

"Kyuubi-sensei" She answered back simply

"Damn fox" Naruto said as Hinata grabbed him by the ear

* * *

Naruto walked into his mother's office with a visible bump on his head with a small band aid that didn't look like it was helping, the looks on everyone's faces told Naruto they were getting ready to laugh but Naruto threw them his assassins glare and everyone just muffled their laughter

"Naruto" Kushina called addressing her son which made everyone perk up their heads "That Looks like it hurts" she commented as everyone started to laugh except for Naruto

"The mission" Naruto commented holding back his anger in favor of professionalism even though everyone was making it a hard task for him to do at the moment

"Alright, alright" Kushina said calming everyone down "You can come in now" Kushina called to the client who quietly stepped in with fear etched all over his face, he wore a business suit and glasses, he looked really scrawny and weak…I guess that's why he needs body guards

"I thought you said you were a former assassin?" Naruto asked skeptically as he crossed his arms in front of his chest

The Former assassin was suddenly next to Tsuki with his Kunai in his hand pressed to her neck

"You should know every assassin is good at tricking their-" Before said assassin could finish his sentence he realized there was already two shadow clones at his neck with Kunais of their own

"I do know for a fact" Naruto said with his arms folded across his chest as everyone was in awe except for his mom who hit him on the back of the head

"Naruto! You know you can't threaten and or kill the client!" she berated him as Naruto's clones puffed out of existence and he rubbed his head

Naruto's students sighed and dropped their heads

"Sensei is an idiot" they all said in their own way

The client rubbed his neck where both kunais were and let out a breath of relief 'Even though he's being scolded by his mother…the true skill of the ninja of the bloody whirlpool is truly frightening as the stories say'

"I apologize." The former assassin bowed towards Naruto "But I have my reasons to be protected and if it would be alright I'd like to be on my way as soon as possible" The man said politely

"Don't worry old man, As long as Tsuki Uzumaki is here!" She declared out loud much to her teammates chagrin "There is nothing to be afraid of!"

"Is that your daughter?" The assassin asked Naruto

"Yes" Naruto answered back carefully

"I feel for you my friend" The assassin said as he patted Naruto on his shoulder and was lead out by Haru

"What the hell was that supposed to mean!" Tsuki cried out angrily after the man

* * *

"Alright guys, we'll make camp here. We are making good time" Naruto called to everyone's attention as they all walked "We're guarding Mr. Kei, but during our downtime I want you guys to get stronger" Naruto said as they continued to walk

"Awesome!" Tsuki started up but wouldn't get to say anymore as Keiko quickly spoke up

"But sensei, I'm pretty sure we're strong enough" Ayame spoke up "You saw how we took out those Chunin"

"That's all well and great but this is a b-ranked mission. Mr. Kei, what kinds of ninjas are after you?" Naruto asked

"Most likely Jonin level ninja" The former assassin answered back

"There's your answer" Naruto said as Tsuki looked super excited, Keiko looked concerned, Haru was stoic and Ayame was just as excited but not as much as Tsuki "Quite frankly you guys wouldn't even be on this mission if I wasn't a dangerous s-class ninja myself" Naruto added as a matter of fact was of speaking

"Yeah, yeah, you the super awesome "Ninja of the bloody whirlpool"" Ayame said sarcastically as her sensei just shook his fist and had a visible vein appear on his forehead

"Anyway, what you guys will be learning is how to control your chakra" Naruto said as everyone seemed to listen in more

Kei, the assassin chuckled possibly remembering his days when he had to train like that

"Ok so what we are gonna do here is" Naruto expertly walked up the tree as Everyone watched him not amazed

"That's so amazing sensei" Haru said without meaning as everyone else voice their own halfhearted opinion

"Hey this isn't as easy as it looks" Naruto called from the tree branch as everyone just gave him the yeah right look "You know what I was going to have you little brats walk up trees and maybe get a couple of laughs out of watching you guys bust your ass but now!" He paused has he looked over to the pond that was pretty deep and formed couple of seals "**Goukakyuu no jutsu**!" The pond was now starting to bubble and boil

Naruto slowly turned to his subordinates in a creepy fashion which scared the crap out of all of them "Now I think I'll just watch you try and walk on water and get boiled alive!" He declared evilly as Keiko and Ayame cling on to Haru who didn't look amused and Tsuki was covering her eyes

SMACK

"O-ow!" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head where he was hit

"I knew I couldn't leave you with these kids alone" came a feminine voice sounding a little pissed

"Mom! Thank goodness" Tsuki yelled as she clutched onto her mom who hugged her back

"Don't worry Tsuki, mommy would sooner toss Daddy into that hot water before I try having you walk over it"

"Hinata!" Naruto cried obviously feeling hurt as he went into a crouched down defeated position and was making circles in the ground with his finger

"Sensei got owned again" Ayame said shaking her head at her sensei's current behavior

"Naruto, before you have them do their training, why don't we find out what their elements are?" Hinata asked

"**That's a good idea kit, I have something I would like to see" **came the Kyuubi's voice from both adults head

Hinata handed Naruto some Chakra paper

"Alright kids take one and pass it down" Naruto ordered as they did as they were told "So all you guys have to do is channel some chakra into these special papers and then we will find out what your element is" Naruto explained as they all quickly nodded and then looked at the papers in their hands

Ayame was the first to go. Her paper ignited and then turned to ash

"**Naturally most Uchiha's element is fire" **Kyuubi said as they moved on to Keiko

Keiko's paper wrinkled

"**That one is a lightning type"** The Kyuubi trailed off as Hinata and Naruto nodded

"Alright Tsuki" Hinata said as Tsuki channeled her chakra and the paper split in two but then something else happened to the paper which made Naruto's eyes widen the paper turned damp

"**Just as I thought would happen"** The Kyuubi stated "**She's a wind and water type as i expected..."**

"But how is that p-"

"**I'll explain in a minute but there is something I want to confirm first…that has been bugging me"** Naruto and Hinata's sensei said to them

"Haru, you're up next" Naruto said still a little bugged out by Tsuki's paper

Haru just shrugged and focused his chakra when suddenly his paper did the same thing as Tsuki's and split in half but then the paper ignited and turned into ash

Naruto's eyes were about to hop out of his head and he was about to say something when the Kyuubi beat him to it

"**What's going on here?" **The Kyuubi asked no one in particular

* * *

Why is the Kyuubi so shaken up by Haru guess next chapter will tell all

Well I can't say it's the best of chapters but it's a comeback tell me what you think about it…

See ya :p


End file.
